


Disconnected

by DarkShade



Series: Connected Always [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Human!Gideon, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Angry at Rip for his assumption she will simply follow him into his new Time Bureau, among other things,  Gideon decides to experience being human away from him.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a few issues with the first episode which I won't go into but it has inspired another story.  
> Enjoy

There were Dinosaurs in Los Angeles in 2017.

Gideon stared in astonishment. She had seen many strange things in her time on the Waverider but this was definitely a first. Suddenly the monstrous creature charged towards them before disappearing through a portal.

She felt him before he spoke, a frission of energy along her spine announced his presence to her but then another feeling filled her. She was extremely confused because he had just left them thirteen minutes and fifty-two seconds ago but it suddenly felt much longer.

Rip stood in front of them, looking so different from the man she had seen less than fifteen minutes before and disbanded the team he had created.

Anger filled her, reaching out for a moment to Ray at her side who was watching her worriedly. Nodding at her adoptive big brother she moved away while the team demanded answers from Rip.

“Gideon,” his voice came from behind her suddenly. She turned and he offered his hand, “I think you’ll like the Bureau.”

Gideon stepped back from him, “You assume I am joining you?”

Confusion covered his face, “I...”

“You may be taking the Waverider but I no longer come as part of that,” she stated sharply.

Rip winced, “Gideon...”

“You have been gone for five years,” Gideon cut him off, “Why return now? Would you have come back at all if this hadn’t happened?”

Rip took a step towards her but she stepped back.

“Please let me explain,” he said softly.

Gideon shook her head, “I don’t want to know. You said you needed time away,” motioning to the people cleaning up the anachronisms, “It appears that you do not need me anymore.”

“Gideon...”

“You wanted me to enjoy being human,” she cut him off again, “I have not had the chance so I am taking it. Without you.”

“Where will you go?” Rip asked sadness filling his voice.

Gideon turned to the leader of the Legends, “Sara, how would you feel about having a roommate?”

Sara moved to her and smirked at Rip as she wrapped an arm around Gideon, “I think we’ll have a great time.”

 

Sara looked over at the sofa where Gideon was sitting curled up looking miserable. Once Rip and his Time Morons took the ship away, they’d sent them wherever they wanted to go. Sara instantly said Star City, heading to see her father who helped them find a small apartment. Unfortunately this meant they also had to get jobs, Gideon found one in a computing store selling, fixing and upgrading computers for people as well as teaching them how to use them. Unlike Sara, who also worked in retail, Gideon actually quite enjoyed her job, she liked meeting new people and talking with them.

But she missed Rip. 

Their first night in the apartment Gideon had found a note from him in her belongings giving her his address if she needed it. Sara knew though that as much as Gideon missed their former Captain, she was still extremely angry at him. 

Sara knew that pointing out at least they weren’t sleeping together definitely hadn’t helped, instead it upset Gideon more.

For some reason, as close as the two of them were, Gideon had confided that they’d kissed properly only twice and nothing more. Watching them you would never know because the moment Gideon was beside him Rip’s arm was around her or his hand rested on her in some way. Rip was the definition of tactile with Gideon, he would hug her close and on occasion kiss her forehead but nothing further.

Once she found this out Sara found herself thinking about it a lot more than she should, making her realise she seriously needed a life. 

Rip had loved once before and from what Sara could tell he was all or nothing when it came to relationships. His wife and the son he doted upon had been murdered by the people Rip trusted completely, it made sense that he was afraid to let go again even with Gideon.

“Ice cream?” Sara suggested seeing a small smile touch Gideon’s lips before the frown appeared again, “What’s wrong?”

Gideon pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, “He is in the Waverider. I can feel him. I can hear him.”

Sara brought a bowl of chocolate ice cream over to her friend and sat at her side with her own.

“Can’t you block him out?” she asked softly.

Gideon shook her head, “Not when he is on the ship. I am trying to make him leave but he won’t.”

Sara grimaced before sighing, “Okay, this might be a terrible idea but when we were in ‘Doomworld’,” she rolled her eyes finding herself using Nate’s label, “Thawne used a drug to stop you sensing the ship. We could try that,” before Gideon could say anything Sara added, “For a short time only.”

Gideon nodded, tears in her eyes.

“Okay,” Sara hugged her friend.

*********************************************

Gideon took the quarter tablet of the sedative and quickly swallowed it with a glass of water. She had been taking them for three months now and they were working to inhibit her connection to the Waverider. 

When they saw Ray a few weeks before for lunch he had suggested that there could be a way to remove her connection fully but to do that they’d need to go to the Time Bureau which was not an option right now.

“We could always just steal the ship for a few hours,” Sara suggested as she played with her knife, “Stop taking the pills and just fly it out of wherever they have it.”

Gideon frowned at her, “I feel wrong without my connection to the ship taking the sedatives. Disconnecting completely, I don’t know what it would do to me.”

Being completely disconnected from the Waverider scared her because it was her home.

The small sensation of electricity along her spine made her frown. Rip had come here once more and Gideon wondered if he would actually knock on the door this time. This was about the eighth time he’d done this in the past few weeks but he always left without trying to see her. 

She hated the rift between them. 

They’d been together for a long time, paired by their former masters. She hadn’t liked him much at first, he was quite annoying and more than a little arrogant but he didn’t like her either. Gideon was not like any of the AI’s he’d worked with during his training, she had her own opinions that she was not shy in giving while he was like most Time Masters thinking he knew everything.

It had taken some time but they began to like one another then began to care. Their friendship had grown through their missions and deepened into something that couldn’t be defined.

Gideon becoming human had changed everything.

 

It hadn’t occurred to her when they’d first met face to face because the Waverider had been powered down so Gideon just assumed the strange sensation she felt was due to that. It was only when Rip had been brought onboard injured at Camelot she had realised the feeling was because he was close. The connection they’d had as Time Master and AI had been strong but the intensity now she was human was almost overwhelming.

When they were together all the time it settled into a feeling of warmth rather than the spark of sudden electricity but they had been apart for months, in a way years, and not even the sedatives she was taking could dull the feeling.

Annoyed Gideon pulled the door open, seeing him jump slightly in surprise.

“Hi,” he gave a slight smile.

“Mr Hunter,” she stated coolly not giving him either his rank or name right now, “What do you want?”

Rip winced at the greeting, “Please talk to me, Gideon. Let me explain.”

“You may talk,” she told him softly, “But you cannot touch me.”

He nodded understanding, their link was strong when they were together but when they touched it deepened the connection and she wasn’t sure she could remain detached if he even brushed his fingers against hers. Gideon stepped back allowing him inside standing behind the couch so he wasn’t too close.

“I missed you,” Rip told her, “And I’m sorry I didn’t come back to you sooner but I...”

Gideon kept a cool gaze on him, “What?”

“Everything that happened with Thawne, what I did under his influence,” Rip told her, “Then seeing Miranda and Jonas die over and over again...” he trailed off sadly, “I needed to get my head on straight before I came back. I focussed all my energy on creating the bureau. It gave me a way to channel my grief and anger.”

“Five years,” Gideon reminded him sharply.

Rip threw his hands in the air, “It was fifteen minutes for you.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she snapped back, “I feel the full five years. I feel all that time without you, again. Only this time you walked away from me and stayed away through choice.”

“Gideon,” he started.

“I know how much it hurt witnessing Miranda and Jonas die repeatedly in the world Thawne created,” Gideon whispered, “They were my family too, I loved them and I miss them.” Dropping his head Rip rubbed his eyes, looking up when Gideon spoke again, “You know how I feel, Captain but right now I do not want to be with you.”

********************************************* 

“Peaches,” the little girl chased the small dog along the corridor.

Outside his door Rip bent down and scooped the puppy up, “Another escape attempt, Peaches?”

“You caught her,” his neighbour’s daughter beamed up at him, “Thank you, Mr Hunter.”

Crouching down to her level he smiled handing the puppy to her, “We can’t have Peaches running around outside, can we, Lucy?”

She grinned at him just as her mother appeared, “Lucy, are you bothering Mr Hunter?”

“He caught Peaches for me,” Lucy told her.

“I am so sorry,” Elaine told him, “I opened the door for a second.”

Rip chuckled, “She’s obviously an escape artist. It’s not a problem, Elaine.”

With another quick smile at his neighbours Rip let himself into his small apartment. He quite liked this one, it wasn’t big but the decor gave it the feeling of space and the small balcony meant he could stand and stare at the stars every so often.

He’d been living in Star City for a few years since creating the Bureau but tended to only stay in an apartment for about six months at a time. He’d been here eight months now because this was the address he’d given Gideon and he didn’t want to leave until she started talking to him again.

Rip also liked his neighbours. They were pleasant and thankfully not too nosy regarding him. Plus little Lucy made him smile whenever he saw her and he needed to smile. 

Making himself some tea, he tossed his dinner in the oven and turned on the small music player he had.

 

It was now five months since the Legends had been disbanded and about a month since Gideon had basically told him to go to hell. He needed to talk to her properly, to explain what he was doing and why he’d stayed away for so long.

The music stopped and Rip sighed, he needed the noise because he didn’t have Gideon to talk to anymore. 

He missed her, in whatever form she was in.

She’d been his lifeline for so long, the one who had kept him sane when his world had fallen apart. Now she wouldn’t even be in the same room as him.

He’d spent most of his free time wandering around the Waverider when he’d taken it back talking to her as though nothing had happened, however any time he touched anything he would be hit by a small spark of electricity sending him a clear message. After three weeks he stopped going inside.

Putting the music back on Rip chose a book from his small collection to read for a few hours before he would try to get some sleep. He pulled his dinner out of the oven and dropped it on a plate settling down for the evening.

 

A gentle knock on the door about an hour later pulled Rip out of his reading and when he reached the door he stalled at the sensation that filled him. 

Gideon!!

Pulling open the door he couldn’t stop his smile at seeing her standing there, “Hi,” he breathed.

“May I come in?” she asked softly.

Rip nodded, stepping back letting her inside watching her wander around the room as he closed the door. She stopped at the picture of Miranda and Jonas that sat on the fireplace, her fingers brushing against the frame before she saw the one of her at its side.

“You have been with me every day,” Rip told her, folding his arms he said, “I am happy to see you but the last time we talked you pretty much told me to get lost.”

Gideon dropped her head, “I was angry with you. I am angry at you. Human emotions are so overwhelming sometimes.”

Rip nodded, “They can be.”

“I was at work today,” Gideon started, frowning at the smile that touched his lips, “I need to help Sara pay for the apartment we are living in.”

Rip chuckled before nodding, “Of course. Continue.”

“A man I was talking with suddenly fell to the ground,” she told him, “He was having a heart attack. All I could do was watch as the paramedics tried to save him but...”

Rip stepped towards her, “I’m so sorry you witnessed that.”

“All I could think of was you,” she whispered, moving closer to him, “That one day you would be hurt or could die and I would never see you again.”

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, pulling her into his arms, “I’m here.”

Gideon’s arms tightened around his neck, “I’ve missed you, Captain.”

“I missed you too,” Rip breathed, leaning into her and the sensation of their connection before he gently touched his lips to hers, the kiss soft and sweet.

Gideon let out a soft sigh when they parted her eyes still closed, “We should possibly talk about this before anything more.”

“Forget talking,” Rip kissed her again wrapping her in his arms. 

Gideon let out a moan allowing him pull her into his bedroom.

*********************************************

Gideon stepped into the offices of the Time Bureau walking towards the reception. 

“I believe you so called ‘Legends’ were told you were no longer required,” an officious looking man stated when Gideon reached the desk.

Gideon folded her arms across her chest, “I was invited to come by Captain Hunter. If you contact him he will tell you this.”

The man folded his arms mimicking her stance, “My instructions are none of you idiots are permitted within this building.”

Annoyance filled her and Gideon reached out with her mind to her ship, she had missed the previous day’s last dose of sedative and hadn’t taken any today either so could sense it once more. 

“I am giving you one more chance to contact Captain Hunter,” Gideon stated sharply.

He rolled his eyes and motioned to the guards standing nearby so she connected with her ship using it to access the computer systems shutting the entire building down. Everyone stared in astonishment and weapons were drawn by the agents.

“I would be grateful if you let us go back online, Gideon,” Rip’s voice came from behind her, “This was my fault for not being here on time to meet you.”

Turning to him Gideon smiled slightly, “I believe I deserve an apology from your lackey for his disrespectful attitude.”

Rip looked at her in surprise at both the tone and choice of words but he shrugged, “You’re right.”

Turning to the man who was looking completely horrified at the way his boss and the woman who had just shut down everything were looking at him.

“I..I’m sorry,” he stuttered.

Gideon nodded and the building sprung to life again. 

Rip chuckled offering his arm, “Shall we?”

 

Gideon entered the office Rip led her to looking around interested. Several people had looked at her disdainfully when she walked through with her Captain but she ignored them. She would search the systems later for who they were and mess with their access to the computer systems.

“Did Sara make any issue about you being out all night?” Rip asked when he closed the door.

Gideon laughed softly, “She doesn’t know. She actually arrived back at the apartment after I did.”

Moving to her Rip wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Gideon sighed softly when he kissed her; happy to be with him once more even though she’d woken up in his arms and left his apartment only a few hours before.

When they parted Gideon took one of the seats and sat, “You are going to tell me everything.”

“Do you want something to drink?” he offered making her frown.

“Stop stalling, Captain,” she stated.

Rip rolled his eyes, “You really need to use my name, Gideon.”

“Fine, Rip,” folding her arms she stated, “Tell me what you are up to.”

At her sharp tone he reached out and took her hand, “Okay...”

 

Gideon stood staring out the window looking out across the city thinking over everything Rip had told her. She smiled when he stood behind her sliding his arms around her waist and Gideon leaned back against him.

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly.

“That this is not a good idea,” Gideon whispered, “And you know it.”

He nodded, “I do. But it’s the only one I’ve got.”

“You are deliberately angering the people who care about you. Manipulating them into doing what you want, the same as the Time Masters did to you,” she reminded him, “And you want me to go with them when it happens.”

Rip pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “I need to know they are looked after and who else can do that?”

“What about you?” she rested her head against his, “Who will look after you?”

Rip chuckled, “I’m not completely incapable, you know.”

“You replaced me with a full building of people,” she noted, “And a very dour blonde woman.”

“You have spent far too much time around Sara,” Rip told her, “You know that, don’t you?”

Gideon turned in his arms to look at him, her hands playing with the collar of his suit, “Perhaps. When are you expecting this to happen?”

“Soon,” he sighed.

“Then I cannot be seen to have forgiven you,” Gideon told him, “Otherwise they will be suspicious if I agree to go with them.”

Rip tightened his arms around her waist, “So we sneak around?”

“The last time you did that did not end well,” Gideon reminded him.

He grimaced, “I guess you’re right.”

“Unless I find a place to live of my own,” Gideon suggested, “No one will know if I sleep there or not and we can be together until it’s time.”

Rip smiled relieved, “I’m hoping you’ll also stick around here and help.”

Mischief filled her eyes, “Your agents were not very welcoming. Several of them are going to find they do not have systems access for the next few hours.”

“Gideon,” he frowned. She smiled sweetly at him making him laugh, “It taught me some humility. I suppose it will teach them.”

*********************************************

Gideon stepped into what had once been her Captain’s bedroom onboard the Waverider wondering how long it would be before they were together once again. The past few weeks they’d spent all the time they could with one another because they knew this was coming.

They had managed to get a few moments alone before he left the ship once more to share a final kiss as they went their separate ways.

“Captain,” she breathed softly as she sat on the bed, the door locked to ensure no one walked in on her.

“I’m here,” he replied over the private connection she’d set up between the Waverider and the Bureau for them.

Gideon sighed in relief, “The crew are settling back in. You do know what Mr Rory stole from you?”

He chuckled, “He stole something?”

“Captain!!”

“My name, Gideon,” Rip said, she could see him rolling his eyes at her, “Please use my name. Sara is now the Captain.”

“You will always be my Captain,” Gideon reminded him, “You know that.”

Rip let out a soft sigh, “Be careful, Gideon and look after them.”

“Of course I will.”

“Look after yourself too,” he told her before adding, “I love you, Gideon.”

Smiling at the words he’d first said only three nights before Gideon replied, “I love you too, my Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the first episode so far so hoping future ones will allow me to possibly continue this.


End file.
